


I'll Follow You

by idra



Series: 30 Days of Fic (June 2017) [17]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Song fic (sort of)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-18
Updated: 2017-06-18
Packaged: 2018-11-15 11:14:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11229786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idra/pseuds/idra
Summary: Randy loves to watch Trish.





	I'll Follow You

**Author's Note:**

> Day Seventeen - song (with [youtube link](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DxADPvp3mF0)) - When the Stars Go Blue - Bethany Joy Lenz & Tyler Hilton

Trish laughs as she twirls, wearing a white dress that shows off her tanned skin and long dark hair beautifully. Randy watches from the other side of the campfire as Trish pulls AJ and Kaitlyn into her circle, gesturing for the others to join them. She glances over, smiling brightly at Randy, blowing him a kiss and he offers her a slight smile. 

When the others all head back to their tents with their lovers, Trish stays where she is, dancing to music that’s no longer playing. Randy gets to his feet and approaches her, eyebrow raising when she starts to dance down the path they’d hiked earlier. Randy knows it leads to the lake and he’s curious to see what Trish is doing. Of course, he admits to himself, he’d follow her always and forever, but he’s not sure she knows that.

He follows her down to the lake and she’s still dancing, but now she’s dancing in the shallow water of the lake, getting the hem of her dress wet. “Trish, what are we doing?” 

“Dancing where the stars go blue,” she says, twirling around some more. “Dance with me, Randy.” 

Randy laughs a little and kicks his shoes off, glad he’d worn shorts as he joins her in the water. She wraps her arms around his neck as he loops his around her waist.


End file.
